


Twinning

by MissCellophane



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: A few spoilers for the movie, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Twins, Billy also has anxiety, Crossover, Cyrus Goodman & Jonah Beck friendship, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), Good Sibling Billy Batson, Guess I should add that this isn't Marilyn friendly.., It just turned out that way.., Jonah has anxiety, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Shazamily (DCU), The relationships aren't the main focus of the story, but they are still obviously there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Billy held the paper in a tight grip, a look of pure disbelief on his face, looking equal parts pissed and hopeful.Freddy hesitated before speaking up “What does it say?”Billy didn’t reply at first, his jaw clenched before he just seemed to slump, eyes turning onto Freddy, teary “I...I have a brother.”Then a moment later “A twin brother.” He choked out.Freddy’s mouth dropped open “You what!?”
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 31
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only seen Shazam!, like, once so I apologize for any inaccuracies...I just couldn't get this idea out of my head.

Billy Batson didn’t have the best life. He had been sent from foster home to foster home, running away each time in search of a mother who (he didn’t know at the time) abandoned him. He’s been arrested more times than he would like to admit and slept outside more often then he could count.

(Oh, did he forget to mention he was also granted magical powers by an old wizard and forced to fight a revengeful old man and the seven sins?)

Yet, despite all that, he finally found what he was looking for, both his mother and a family to call his own. Though unlike what he would have dreamed about when he was younger, those two things didn’t have anything in common. And to his surprise, he found he didn't really mind it.  
  
After that fateful meeting with his real mother he had realized, she didn’t matter. She didn’t want him, she may have had good intentions at first but the fact remains that she left him. Why should he care about a woman who thought he didn’t need her? Who thought he would be better off with a complete stranger? Who thought he would be better off thinking she lost him when she just abandoned him instead?

The only good thing that came out of it was Billy had, ironically, found his real family. He probably would have never met them otherwise. So he supposed he could thank her for that at least. 

Either way, Marilyn has made it clear she didn’t, couldn’t, be a part of his life. And after a while, Billy found himself okay with it. 

That's why it confused Billy when Rosa handed him a letter with his name on it, no return address, just his mother’s name in the corner.

“Here you go mijo.” Rosa said, “You don’t have to read it if you don’t want to.” She told him softly.

Billy glanced at the envelope she was still holding out to him before taking a breath and grabbing it “No, I’m curious about what she wants.” He replied, gripping the envelope tightly, eyeing it like it might bite him if he wasn’t careful.

Rosa carded a hand through his hair “You want me to stay while you read it?” She offered.

Billy shook his head “No, I-I think I’ll be okay.” He said, biting his lip. His thoughts were a mess, why did she choose now to send a letter? It’s been nearly a whole year since he last saw her. 

Rosa hummed and nodded “Alright, The others should be home soon.”

The others had all gone out for their annual family shopping day. Billy hadn’t been feeling good though so he skipped (It took Billy over an hour to convince Freddy he was fine alone and he should go with them, Freddy had been really excited about stopping by the comic store and Billy didn’t want him to stay home just because of him) and Rosa stayed with him, citing the need for more time to cook dinner. Billy suspected now though that she just wanted to give him his mother's letter without anyone around.

”I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” Rosa informed him, gently ruffling his hair and pulling away, she stared at him for a moment then smiled and left, shutting the door to his and Freddy’s bedroom behind her.

Billy stared at the paper in his hands for a long time. He switched between pacing the room, sitting at the desk and laying in Freddy’s bed, too anxious to climb up into his own. That was where Freddy found him.

...

“We’re back!” Victor called into the house, earning a happy “Welcome back!” from the direction of the kitchen.

“Is dinner ready yet!?” Darla asked as she skipped through the door, a bag swinging in her hand.

”Not yet! Another hour and it’ll be!” Rosa answered. She had been watching a lot of the food network channel and was inspired to try out an old recipe of her grandmother that she had tucked away somewhere. One of the only things she had left from her real family.

Freddy had to admit it smelled delicious and he was excited to try it. 

“I’m gonna be in my room.” He said aloud, Victor nodded, “Alright, tell Billy dinner will be ready soon.”

”If soon is an hour then okay.” Freddy laughed, He caught Victor rolling his eyes fondly as he headed up the stairs.

He opened the door to his and Billy’s bedroom loudly “Wake up sleepy head! We’re back!”

Freddy tossed his bag of comics onto the desk and turned to find Billy, laying width-wise on his bed, his feet planted on the ground and his hands raised above him, holding a letter. He didn’t even seem to have noticed Freddy come in, which was concerning in itself because he wasn’t being quiet _at all_.

”Uh, Billy? You okay?” When he didn’t receive an answer he fell onto the bed next to Billy, nudging his arm and glancing at the letter, “What’cha got there?” He asked. It was a plain envelope but Freddy thought he might have caught a vaguely familiar name scrawled on one corner. 

Billy turned to him, took a shuddering breath and said, “It’s from my mom.” 

“Woah. Uh, okay. What, uh, does it say?” Freddy asked, unsure of how to respond. He didn’t know a lot about Billy’s mom but he does know about how their reunion went. Billy had confessed it to him one night a few months ago with teary eyes. (Freddy wasn’t sure what got Billy to tell him but he was happy he felt he could. He really did like Billy even if he acted like a complete asshole at first.)

So, why would she send Billy a letter?

Billy swallowed, turning to look back at the letter himself, “I don’t know.”

”You don’t know? You haven’t read it?” Freddy couldn’t say he was surprised, Billy was always hesitant when it came to his mother nowadays. Freddy couldn’t blame him either, finding out that the women he spent years trying to find had left him on purpose, had to have been a big blow to Billy. 

“I’m scared,” Billy confesses, voice soft and slightly quivering. 

Freddy nudged his arm “Well, I’m here.” He didn’t know what else to add but Billy seemed to get it, a little grin tugged at his lips and he seemed to relax a bit.

”Yeah. You are. Thanks.” Billy sat up, Freddy following.

”You gonna open it now?” Freddy asked.

Billy flipped the envelope over, setting his thumb at the edge of the lip and froze again.

Freddy threw an arm around his shoulder “Did you know that you could die by licking envelopes? Because they have a toxin in the glue that holds the envelope closed?”

"That can't be true." Billy shook his head.

Freddy grinned, "Maybe, but do you want to take that chance?" He asked teasingly.

Billy stared at him for a long moment before huffing a laugh “Good thing I can just use water instead. Besides, I'm _opening_ an envelope not mailing one.” 

Freddy shrugged in reply.

Billy shook his head again, lip twitching upwards, before opening the envelope. He paused for a moment before pulling the letter out, Freddy looked away so he could read it somewhat privately. A choked gasp caught his attention a few moments later and he quickly snapped his head back to Billy.

Billy held the paper in a tight grip, a look of pure disbelief on his face, looking equal parts pissed and hopeful. 

Freddy hesitated before speaking up “What does it say?” 

Billy didn’t reply at first, his jaw clenched before he just seemed to slump, eyes turning onto Freddy, teary “I...I have a brother.”

Then a moment later “A _twin brother_.” He choked out.

Freddy’s mouth dropped open “You what!?”

”Brother.” Billy repeated distantly, “I have a twin brother.”

”What? Since when? Well, childbirth I hope but not the point!” Freddy waved the thought away, “Why didn’t you tell me you have a brother? A twin brother? Dude, that’s like something you should tell me-“

”I didn’t know.” Billy cut in, pressing his lips together.

”Wait, what?” Wow, Freddy was saying 'what' a lot today.

”I didn’t-“ Billy swallowed and turned to Freddy, eyes wide, “I didn’t _know_. I-according to mo-Marilyn, she couldn’t take care of one let alone two kids so she gave him up at the hospital. There was a woman there who was supposed to have gotten another kid but their mom or whoever decided to keep them, so the woman was really upset and mo-Marilyn offered my brother to her.”

Freddy’s brain skidded to a halt “She just-offered some _stranger_ your _brother_!?” He repeated in disbelief.

Billy nodded, looking pale. And Freddy thought he couldn't hate the woman more. 

Freddy tugged him closer “Hey, it’s okay. We can-actually why did she send you this letter? What does it say exactly? Does she know what happened to him?”

Billy shook his head "No, she just said she found a copy of the adoption papers while cleaning out her storage and thought I should know." He pulled out a separate paper from the envelope, it was folded up but Freddy had a pretty good idea what it was.

Freddy nodded, okay, they could work with that "Do you know his name?"

Billy nodded but didn't say anything, just looked at the papers in his hands with a look Freddy couldn't decipher.

"Do you want to meet him?" Freddy asked softer, wondering if that was what Billy was thinking about. He hit the nail on the head it seemed when Billy sighed heavily.

"I-I don't know. I mean." Billy huffed, tossing the papers onto the bed next to him, pressing his hands over his face, "Should I? This guy doesn't even know I exist. What if he-" Billy shook his head, "I don't think I should."

Freddy scoffed "Well, fuck that!" 

Billy dropped his hands to stare at him "What?"

"I said, fuck that! Billy, this is your brother! Your real biological twin brother! Look, I get it. Your scared it'll turn out like your mom and he'll want nothing to do with you but do you honestly want to go through your whole life wondering about it? I know you and your mom didn't have the best reunion but didn't it make you feel better to know? To know what really happened and that you weren't to blame?" Freddy gripped his shoulders, "Billy, I am not going to force you to meet him but this is your brother. Your _twin_." Freddy softened his grip and his voice as he added, "At least think about it?"

They locked eyes for a long moment, Freddy holding back a sarcastic comment about Billy getting lost in his eyes as it wasn't appropriate given the situation (He'll definitely find something to tease Billy about later though). 

"Alright." Billy finally breathed out, looking away, "Alright, I'll think about it."

...

After his talk with Freddy Billy had gone out back to get some air, needing some space to think by himself. He couldn't believe he had a brother, a twin brother that he knew nothing about except for his name. He stared down at the adoption paper in his hands.

Jonah.

Jonah Batson or he supposed it was Beck now. Did he even know about Billy? Did he even know he was adopted? Was his life better than Billy's? He hoped so. He was too shocked at learning about him to be jealous of his brother, jealous that he was the one to end up with a family that wanted him. Billy briefly wondered what it would have been like, had they both been taken in, growing up in a proper house with a proper family and a brother. Or even if Mo-Marilyn had kept them both, would they both be here now? Would they still have been separated at some point? Would Jonah have gotten powers too? He shook the thoughts away, there was no need to think about could-haves when he has an amazing family now. He just hoped Jonah's life had been better than his. 

Victor sat down on the ground next to him as he was thinking "Hey bud, you missed the call for dinner." 

"Sorry." Billy shot him an apologetic smile, folding up the paper in his hands.

"It's alright. What's got you all broody?"

"I am not brooding!" Billy instantly defended.

Victor laughed "Sure mijo, then what do you call sitting on the ground at night, staring off into the distance with a frown on your face? Hmm?" He replied, teasing.

Billy huffed, he hated that Victor had a point.

Victor nudged him playfully "So? What's up?"

"Shouldn't we be getting to dinner?" Billy deflected.

Victor hummed, giving him a soft smile "I think they can manage a few more minutes without us."

Billy blinked back tears, looking away from him. He still couldn't believe how kind and understanding Rosa and Victor were, even when they found out about Shazam and the kids having powers now. They took it in stride, letting the kids go out and fight but only if they took self-defense classes and always sent them a text before and after they went on patrol. They had a couple more rules but none of them too restricting, they were just meant to help keep them safe. Because they _cared_.

"Does it have to do with that letter?" Victor asked, voice quiet like he didn't want to upset him more by talking louder.

Billy's lip twitched upwards, never having had someone who cared about him so much before he moved here. Never thought he would ever have a family that didn't include his mother.

"Yeah," He replied, they would find out anyway, either from Billy himself or Freddy, who would probably bring it up on accident.

Victor remained quiet, patiently waiting for him to continue.

Billy took a steadying breath and choked out "I have a twin brother. Marilyn gave him up right after we were born, I didn't even know about him until today."

Victor blinked a couple of times then nodded "Oh," Before Victor could add anything else, Billy started to ramble, all his worries and anxiety getting to him.

"And it's just- I'm so pissed that she didn't tell me but at the same time, I'm relieved? I don't know, it's confusing. I-I want to meet him but I also don't. What if I screw something up? If I just suddenly appear in his life? What would I even say? Hey, I'm Billy your twin brother who didn't even know you existed until our mother sent me a letter after I spent years tracking her down because I thought she lost me but turned out she abandoned me? And you, I guess?" Billy shook his head, "Yeah, I'd definitely be wanted then."

Victor smiled at him "He's your family Billy, whether he knows it or not, shouldn't you at least try?"

Billy swallowed thickly, feeling a tear drip down his face "I don't know."

"Mijo. Do you want to meet him?" He asked.

Billy stared at him.

"Forget about everything else for a moment and tell me, honestly," Victor set a hand on his shoulder, "Do you _want_ to meet your brother?" 

Did he? Billy nodded. Because Freddy was _right_ , Jonah was his brother and he would be wondering constantly what he was like if he didn't meet him.

"There's your answer then." 

Billy looked at the sky, thinking, maybe, maybe this _was_ a second chance for Billy to connect with his biological family. His dad was in prison, his mom didn't want him and his brother? His brother was out there somewhere, probably not even aware of Billy. 

"I think I need to talk to Eugene." Billy finally stated.

Victor grinned "Let's go eat first." 

Billy nodded, following him back inside, a smile tugged at his lips as he took his seat at the table. Even if it didn't work out with his brother, he still had a family here, one that obviously truly cared about him. Freddy tossed a balled-up napkin at him from across the table, laughing as it bounced off his nose.

And an annoying boyfriend too, Billy sighed, ignoring the smile on his face as he tossed the napkin back, he missed and hit the side of Freddy's cup.

"Hey, what did I say about throwing things at the table?" Rosa cut in with a stern yet amused look between them.

"Sorry." They apologized, grinning at each other. Freddy's foot nudged against his under the table.

...

"What I want to know, is why Eugene didn't find out about Jonah when he was searching for your mom?" Darla asked from her spot on the couch. They were all spread out in the living room, Eugene in his armchair, Darla, Mary and Rosa on the couch, Freddy sitting on the ground next to Billy, and Pedro and Victor were on the other smaller couch. Billy had decided to tell everyone about the letter during dinner, which made both Darla and Eugene stare at him with wide eyes. Both obviously surprised to learn he has a twin brother he didn't know about.

"I'm not a real hacker!" Eugene defended, "And besides, I was looking for his mom, not his _twin_!"

"Can you find him though?" Freddy asked, leaning against the wall next to Billy.

"Maybe? I'm not a miracle-worker! I'm _twelve_!" Eugene huffed, glaring at his computer screen, fingers flying over the keyboard hurridly.

"Settle down." Rosa cut in, "If Eugene can't find him, I can make a few calls around, check if anyone could help." She offered.

Freddy caught Billy smiling at her out of the corner of his eye "Thanks." Billy replied.

"I still wanna know about this twin thing!" Darla said, "Are you identical twins? Fraternal twins? Do you look exactly alike?" Darla gasped, "Would he have powers too? Don't twins have that tele-tella-tell-"

"Telepathic?" Mary offered.

Darla pointed at her "That! Connection or whatever?"

Billy huffed a laugh "I don't think that's how it works."

"You don't know!" Darla defended, "What if you guys have a connection that makes you share powers like with us?"

"One, we only have powers because of holding an old guys staff and calling out Billy’s name," Freddy said playfully, earning a smack on his arm from said person.

"Do you _have_ to always say it that way? Someone is gonna overhear and get the wrong idea!" Billy complained, though his lips did twitch upwards, so Freddy counted it as a win.

Freddy snickered "Hey, I'm just telling the truth! Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, second! If they had some connection I'm sure Billy would have felt it or something."

"Not necessarily," Mary said thoughtful, "He could have brushed the feeling off as something else or just missed it entirely. Who knows?"

Pedro nodded.

Darla perked up at the agreement.

"Oh come on, you seriously think this Jonah kid has _powers_? If he did, why haven't we heard about any new superheroes with our abilities?" Freddy retorted.

"Maybe he doesn't know about them? Or he is scared and doesn't want the attention? Billy might be the more confident twin, we don't know." Mary replied with a small shrug.

"Who wouldn't-"

"Can we please stop talking like I'm not here?" Billy suggested, staring at the paper in his hands again.

Victor stood up "It's getting late. Why don't we pick this up tomorrow?" 

Rosa nodded in agreement "Yes, let's-"

"I found him! And, _wow_ , does he look like Billy." Eugene exclaimed loudly.

Everybody suddenly crowded around the computer, Billy helped Freddy up and they joined the huddle.

"Wow, he really does." Darla gasped out.

"They _are_ twins." Mary idly reminded.

Freddy shared a glanced with Billy before taking a look at the screen and freezing, "Holy shit." He choked out, eyes wide.

"Language." Rosa chided absently, still staring at the screen.

"Is he on a soccer team?" Victor asked, taking in the uniform the kid was wearing in one of the photos.

Eugene scoffed "Worse! He was on an extreme _frisbee_ team."

"Extreme what?" Freddy repeated, amused.

"Frisbee!" Eugene laughed, "It's not even a real sport."

Rosa knocked his head gently "Don't be rude mijo." She chided more firmly this time.

Eugene shot her a sheepish smile "Sorry."

Freddy turned to tease Billy only for his words to lodge in his throat. Billy was staring at the screen with wide eyes, mouth dropped open in shock.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, nudging him.

Billy swallowed "I-He's real. She wasn't lying." Billy looked overwhelmed and Freddy wasn't surprised when he suddenly bolted up the stairs, a door slammed shut in the distance.

"Uh. Should we go after him?" Darla asked worriedly.

Rosa and Victor shared a look but Freddy spoke before they could "I'll go check on him." He limped towards the stairs without waiting for a reply. 

...

Billy pressed his hand over his face and he curled up against the tub, the burst of nausea he had felt earlier had somewhat abated since he ran into the bathroom but he still felt a little off-kilter. Everything was just so overwhelming right now and he didn't how to react. On one hand, he was happy he had a brother but on the other hand, it meant his mother wasn't lying. She really did give his _brother_ up to a _complete_ _stranger_. How did she decide who to keep? Did she just randomly hand his brother over? Did she ever regret it? Did she ever consider keeping his brother instead of him? Or did she not care either way? _Did she regret it?_

"Billy?" Freddy called before pushing the door open, Billy felt more tears fall out of his eyes as he looked up at Freddy.

"Oh, Billy." Freddy breathed out, instantly sinking on to the ground next to him, setting his crutch against the wall, and pulling Billy into a hug.

Billy usually hated crying in front of people but at this moment, he let himself go, gasping and sobbing into Freddy's shoulder.

Freddy didn't shush him, didn't give him false platitudes, just let him cry, soaking his shirt with salty tears and snot, hands never faltering in their grip around his shoulders.

...

They sat there until Billy’s sobs melted into sniffles and choppy breaths. Freddy ran a soothing hand over Billy’s back.

“Feel any better?” He asked, mentally wincing. Wow, he was horrible at this.

Billy chuckled though, face pressed against Freddy’s shoulder muffling his voice.

“That was the most basic response.” 

Freddy huffed “Hey! I’m trying!”

Billy breathed out “I know. I, uhm, thanks.” He said.

“No problem, despite how much of an asshole you can be, I _do_ care about you.”

Billy scoffed, then glanced up at him, expression hesitant yet fond “Thank you.” He repeated, softer.

Freddy shot a grin back at him “Anytime.”

Billy pressed his forehead back against Freddy’s shoulder, sniffling again.

“Do you think-“ Billy paused, swallowing thickly.

Freddy let him gather his thoughts patiently.

He was rewarded a few moments, maybe minutes as neither were really counting, later.

“Do you think I should contact him?” Billy’s voice was hesitant, body stilled, breathing quiet as he waited for an answer. It was more vulnerable then Freddy had ever seen him, even when he had told him about his mother.

Freddy almost shrugged before remembering Billy was laying against him.

“I can’t decide for you. But,” He stared down at the back of Billy’s head, “I think it might be a chance to make more family.” 

Billy was silent. Freddy let him think in peace, even though his butt was hurting from the tile and he had to wave everyone (Darla twice) away from the bathroom door. The things he did for this guy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find any crossover fics of Shazam! and Andi Mack so I made my own ^^'
> 
> Mijo = Mi Hijo = My Son in Spanish (correct me if I'm wrong)
> 
> My Tumblr: misscellophane-ao3
> 
> P.S That envelope thing isn't true, from what I can find anyway. It's just something I remember hearing about.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonah Beck had known he was adopted since he was six and accidentally found the papers while 'helping' his mom clean out some boxes (Which was really just him handing her paper after paper as she decided whether to keep it or shred it). He didn't really understand at the time what being adopted meant for him. Just that his parents weren't his real parents but he was fine with that. He loved his mom and dad and obviously if his old parents let him go they didn't want him. So he didn't want them either. What he didn't know, was that he had a brother. A twin brother to be exact. 

He stared at the letter in disbelief. This couldn't be real. It had to be a prank or something- no, no one he knows even knows Jonah was adopted. And it would be a pretty dumb prank anyway. Which only left the obvious choice. It wasn't fake. He really had a twin brother.

"Jonah! Cyrus is here!" His mom called out, Jonah hurriedly shoved the letter under some homework on his desk, standing up and turning to the door just as it opened.

"Hey, Joe!" Cryus greeted with a smile, dropping his bag by the door.

Jonah gave him a weak smile in return "Hey Cy." 

Cyrus's smile dropped, a worried frown taking its place "Is...everything okay?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

"What? Yeah! Yes! Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" Jonah laughed anxiously.

The look Cyrus shot him was gentle yet stern "Jonah. If something is wrong, you can tell me? Ya know? We're friends and I have four psychiatrists as parents. I picked up a thing or two.”

Jonah huffed a small laugh at the fond exasperation pouring off Cyrus's words as he spoke of his parents. Cyrus probably didn't mean it to be funny, he was just stating a fact but that's what made it funny to Jonah, that and Cyrus's expression.

"Yeah, Yeah I know," Jonah replied, sighing.

Cyrus sat on the edge of Jonah's bed, gesturing to the desk chair Jonah had abandoned when he came into the room. Jonah slumped onto the chair, staring at Cyrus nervously.

"You don't have to tell me." Cyrus started as soon as he sat down, "I get it. Some things you just don't want to tell people-"

"It's not that." Jonah cut in, paused, took a deep breath then continued, "I just-I don't know how to react."

Cyrus tilted his head, brows furrowed "Okay, well, what's the problem? If you want to tell me anyway." He quickly added at the end, sheepish.

This was why Jonah liked Cyrus, the teen never judged him or forced him to do anything. He let Jonah take his time, didn't press him, just listened. He made Jonah feel comfortable.

So Jonah told him. 

"I-I'm adopted." He started with, deciding to start easy.

Cyrus looked mildly surprised before he smiled brightly at him "I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me." 

Jonah shot him another weak smile. He was grateful Cyrus wasn’t making a big deal out of it. He knew Andi would have probably wanted to make him an ‘I’m adopted!<3’ shirt or something to celebrate the revelation. Don't get him wrong, he loved Andi. He just didn't think he could handle her excitement at the moment.

"But that's not what's really bothering you is it?" Cyrus asked gently.

Jonah hesitated then shook his head "No. No, it's not."

Cyrus waited patiently as Jonah collected himself, trying to find the right words before deciding to just say it before he lost his nerve.

"I have a brother." And wow, did that sound so much more real saying it out loud, "A twin brother. I-I didn't know about him...until recently." He pulled the letter from where he hid it, handing it to Cyrus, "I got a letter from him, asking if I wanted to meet." 

Cyrus glanced the letter over then turned back to Jonah "And do you? Want to meet him?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. What if he doesn't like me? What if I screw up somehow? Or we don't get along? Or-"

"Jonah, breathe." Cyrus calmly interrupted, setting a reassuring hand on his knee, "You don't know anything about him?" He repeated.

Jonah nodded "Nothing."

"Then you can't really judge him, can you? He could be the sweetest person in the world, granted he could also be a bully, but you'll never know unless you meet him, right?"

He was right, Jonah didn't know a thing about Billy except for his name. 

"Jonah, do you honestly want to meet him?" Cyrus asked again.

Did he? Jonah thought about it, he had grown up as an only child, barely any friends and always feeling like something was wrong with him (though _that_ could probably be attributed to his anxiety) but now he has a group of friends, his dad has a new job, he and Amber and Andi were friends again. What did he have to lose? If it went badly he would still have all his friends with him, right? Or at least Cyrus, he couldn't imagine Cyrus leaving him to deal with this on his own. The guy was far too kind sometimes.

"I think I do." He finally replied. 

Cyrus smiled at him "Then do." 

...

Cyrus had to admit, he did not expect to find out _Jonah Beck_ was adopted and had a long lost twin somewhere in the world when he came over to hang out. But hey, he was happy for him.

Jonah probably didn't notice but he had a happy glint in his eye whenever he said something about his brother. Cyrus knew Jonah was an only child and had suspected he had always wanted a sibling, with how he would stare (Not creepily!) at passing family's sometimes when they were getting baby taters or just walking past. And now he had one! Will have one? Already has one but didn't know it? Either way, Jonah has a brother, a _twin_ brother.

Cyrus wondered how different their personalities would be. They may be twins but that didn’t mean they would be exactly the same. 

”So, I just-reply?” Jonah asked curiously, holding the letter again.

Cyrus hummed “That’s what it says right? To call or send a letter back?”

Jonah nodded “I-yeah. I don’t know if I could call him. I-“

Cyrus nodded “That’s okay. It’s okay to be nervous Jonah.” 

Jonah presses his lips together “Do you think my mom knew? That I had a brother?” He glanced up at Cyrus with a look of sadness.

”I don’t know. You’ll have to ask her.”

Jonah nodded “Right.”

”Want me to stay with you when you ask?” Cyrus offered.

Jonah didn’t reply for a long moment, lost in thought.

”No. No, I think I should do this myself.” 

Cyrus agreed mentally, proud that Jonah was being so mature about this and not just screaming at his mom.

Jonah caught his eye again “Thanks, Cy. I probably wouldn’t have ever replied had you not been here.” 

Cyrus flushed, shrugging “What are friends for?” He replied with a quirk to his lips. He was glad he had been able to help Jonah out.

Then after a moment,

”Do you still want to meet up with the others for baby taters?” 

“Can we just...stay here? I don’t think I’m ready to tell them yet.” Jonah said, voice quiet. He was biting his lip and staring at the paper in his hands.

Cyrus immediately nodded “Yeah, of course!”

Jonah glanced up, smiling at him “Thanks, Cy.”   
  


...

Jonah waved Cyrus goodbye a few hours later. He was still a little nervous about the impending talk with his mom but he felt he could do it thanks to his talk with Cyrus. He had promised to text his friend afterward if he needed to, so he at least had that to fall back on if things went bad.

With the promise in mind, he headed into the kitchen where his mom was washing the dishes. 

He stood in the doorway for a second before walking up to his mom, asking if she needed any help, She smiled at him and handed him a soapy plate. They stood in silence for a while, washing dishes, when Jonah finally worked up the courage to speak.

”Hey, uh, can I-can I ask you something?” He focused on rinsing the fork in his hands instead of her.

She hummed “Sure, what’s up?”

Jonah swallowed “Remember, remember that letter that was addressed to me that you handed me this morning?”

She nodded “Yeah, you find out who it was from?” She asked curiously.

”That’s, uh, that’s the thing.” He set the fork he hand been absently fiddling with on the dish rack, grabbing a cup from his mom, “It was from-“ he swallowed, “It was from my brother.”

Pure silence. They both had paused in their washing, the only sound the running water from the sink until his mom rinsed her hands off and shut it off, turning to him.

”I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Jonah felt his throat squeeze back a noise, eyes flicking to her in shock “You _knew_? You knew I had a brother, a twin brother, and you didn’t tell me?”

She looked properly ashamed “I’m sorry. We would have taken him in, you have to believe me, but there were some complications with the paperwork, we had only planned on adopting one kid but the mother who we signed with decided to keep them. It was pure luck that we got you.” She pressed a wet hand onto his shoulder, “Jonah, don’t take this the wrong way. We love you, _so_ _much_. And I am glad we adopted you. Believe me, I would never give you up.”

”What happened to my brother?” Jonah asked, looking over her shoulder. He couldn't look her in the eye right now, too overwhelmed with everything.

”I don’t know. Your mom-your birth mom, she was so young when she had you two.” She sighed, “I asked if she wanted me to send her pictures and things but she said no. She didn’t want you to know about her. She thought you would be better off not knowing anything.”

Jonah huffed “What a woman.” He said dryly.

His mom gently smacked his head “Jonah.” She chided.

”Sorry, I just-“ He sighed heavily, “I wished you had told me.”

”I know. I’m sorry I didn’t.” She carded a hand through his hair, making it stick up from her still wet hand, “What did the letter say?” She questioned gently.

”He wants to meet me.” Jonah told her, “Said his-our mom sent him his own letter to tell him about me. Asked if I wanted to meet up to talk and get to know each other.” 

“He sounds nice.” She said softly, her eyes gentle. She stepped back to dry her hands on a towel.

Jonah nodded “Yeah.” He swallowed thickly, taking the towel from her when she held it out to him.

“Did you want to call him? Did he leave a number? Or do you have to send a letter back? I think I have some stamps in my room-“ She glanced down at him, “Did you want to meet him?” 

Jonah didn’t hesitate this time when he replied, “Yes. I do.” 

She nodded “Alright,” She kissed his forehead, “I love you, Jonah.”

Jonah took a shuddering breath “Yeah, I love you too Mom.” 

She smiled softly at him.

...

The next week was spent with Cyrus watching Jonah freak out. He had texted Cyrus that night he talked to his mom, confused and upset. Cyrus didn’t blame him, he would probably be really mad at his mom if she held back the fact he had a secret twin somewhere too.

The others clearly knew something was up with the two but Cyrus had promised Jonah he wouldn’t say anything. Which was how he ended up in this spot, stuck against a window and Buffy, with Andi and Amber across from him, and TJ sitting in a chair he pulled up next to the booth, expression amused. 

He hated his boyfriend right now (he didn’t and would never actually hate TJ, he just wished he would have tried harder to keep Cyrus away from this conversation, but again, Cyrus couldn’t blame him. He wouldn’t want to be on the girls' bad side either. He was still mad at him).

”Girls, and TJ, seriously?” Cyrus sighed, “I’m not saying anything! I’m invoking my right as an American citizen and my freedom of speech.” 

Buffy rolled her eyes “This isn’t court Cyrus. We’re just worried about our friend.”

Andi nodded “Yeah! And aren’t you the one who says we need to be better at communicating with each other?” She reminded him pointedly.

”That’s difficult to respond to.” Cyrus admits, pressing his lips together. He was both pleased and upset they were following his advice right now.

Amber groaned “Come on Cyrus. Something is wrong with Jonah and he won’t tell me!” She complained, “I thought we were friends now?” She pouted, eyes teary.

Cyrus knew exactly what she was doing and it wouldn’t work. It wouldn’t. He won't let her guilt-trip him.

He stared defiantly at her “I promised not to say.” He replied stiffly.

Buffy shrugged “Alright, guess I’ll just go to the new Cats movie without you, hey Amber you want to come with?”

”What? No! We had that planned for weeks!” Cyrus cut in, eyes wide, “We _always_ go see movies based on musicals together!”

The new Cats movie was ripe for the picking too, Cyrus had seen the reviews and just knew he and Buffy would have the time of their life watching it together.

They had a tradition of watching movies based on musicals and making fun of all the things it got wrong or praising it for the things it got right or sometimes even just the pure ridiculousness of it. Buffy didn’t look or act it but she loved musicals just as much if not more than Cyrus, Andi didn't find them as entertaining, though she did like them. So it was usually just him and Buffy. It was their _thing_.

“That’s so unfair!” He complained, crossing his arms, "You can't ruin our tradition!"

Buffy shrugged “Sorry not sorry.” 

Cyrus huffed, turning to his boyfriend “Teej-“

”Nope, don’t bring me into this. I know better than to go against all three of them at once.” TJ replied, holding his palms up and shaking his head. He did look honestly apologetic so Cyrus couldn't be too mad at him. Still-

“Traitor.” Cyrus pouted at him.  
  
“Come on Cyrus.” Andi groaned, “Just _tell_ us.” She clasped her hands together and leaned towards him, "Please?"

”No. I made a promise.” Cyrus stood his ground, _verbally_ , physically he was still being blocked by Buffy. 

“At least tell us if it’s serious or not?” Amber asked, frowning, eyes worried, “He’s been all _weird_ this week.”

"Well, I suppose it depends on your definition of serious?” Cyrus shrugged then shook his head, “Look, guys, I’m happy you guys are all worried and trying to help but this is something Jonah needs to-“

The bell rang as the door was thrown open and Jonah ran over to their table with bright eyes and a grin “He replied!” He exclaimed excitedly.

Cyrus lit up “Really? What did he say? Are you meeting him? Is he coming here?”

Jonah nodded, slumping into the seat next to Amber “I can’t believe it. I’m really gonna meet him.” He breathed out, looking stunned.

”This is great Jonah! I’m happy for you!”

Jonah shrugged “I’m still nervous about it.”

”I would be more surprised if you weren’t, I am so happy for you.” Cyrus grinned. 

Jonah grinned back and Amber nudged him.

“Who are you talking about?” She asked slyly.

Jonah paled as if he just realized they were there “Oh uh,” He turned wide eyes onto Cyrus, mouthing 'help'.

”You kind of brought this onto yourself. But you _don’t_ have to tell them if you don’t want to.” Cyrus stated.  
  
Andi looked at him, a soft twist to her lips, “You can trust us, you know? We won’t judge you if you do tell us.” She briefly leaned over to squeeze his hand before sitting back.

"Yeah," Buffy added, "We won't judge." Amber and TJ nodded in agreement.

Cyrus saw Jonah swallow, hesitate before he sighed “Well, You’re probably gonna find out anyway so I guess I’ll tell you now.”

”Jonah-“

”It’s okay Cyrus, I should tell them.” 

Cyrus nodded, falling back and letting Jonah talk. He did shoot him a look of reassurance though.

Jonah glanced around the table before smiling nervously and saying “I’m adopted.” 

Then more quietly, “And I have a brother. He sent me a letter about a week ago asking if I wanted to meet him.” 

“Oh, wow.” Buffy blinked, which _obviously_ wasn’t what she had been expecting. Cyrus couldn't decide whether to roll his eyes or laugh, he did neither.

”And he replied right? You’re gonna meet him?” Amber asked, expression brightening up.

Jonah nodded “Yeah, I am.” 

TJ hummed “So, do you know anything about him? His name, age, play any sports, anything?” He wondered.

“Uh, his name is Billy, he’s my age and I don’t really know anything else.”

”Wait, _your_ age? Or around your age?” Buffy asked instantly, leaning forward.

”My age. Exactly, give or take a few minutes. I don’t know who’s older actually.”

”Jonah,” Amber started, shocked.

”Are you saying you have a twin?!” Andi finished excitedly.

Jonah nodded grinning happily, “Yup!”

”Oh great, there’s gonna be two of you.” Buffy sighed, slumping back onto her seat.

"Buffy!"

She laughed "I'm kidding!" She smiled at Jonah, "I'm happy for you."

Jonah shot her a smile back "Thanks."

"When are you meeting him?" Andi asked eagerly.

"That's the thing," Jonah took a breath, he glanced between them before saying "He's gonna be here in two days."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of cursing in this chapter so fair warning.

Freddy looked over to see Billy gripping his backpack tightly, hand messing with the string tied to his front zipper (The zipper had come off a few weeks ago and Darla 'fixed' it for him while he was sleeping, which really meant she tied a bright glittery pink ribbon on it. Billy, while startled, was touched that she even tried so he thanked her and kept the string). Freddy wasn't surprised that Billy was nervous. He was meeting his brother that he didn't even know existed until about a week ago. Freddy would also be questioning his whole life if he found out he had a long lost sibling his mother just forgot to tell him about.

”Hey, you okay?” He asked, nudging his arm.

Billy nodded, twirling the string around his finger, “Yeah, yeah of course. I’m fine. Completely okay.”

Freddy snorted “Right.” He softened, “We can turn back if you want? We'll have to wait until we land but we could probably change the date on the return ticket. And I mean, we can just power up and fly back if not. If you really want to go back."

Billy shook his head “No, I...I want to do this. I want to meet him.”   
  
Freddy nodded “Alright. Get some sleep then.” He glanced out the window of the airplane, seeing clouds and glimpses of buildings, “We won’t land for a few hours.”

They had decided to take a plane as it would be faster, due to this, only Freddy and Billy were going as plane tickets were expensive and Rosa and Victor still had to work so they couldn't drive them. Mary offered but she had to head back to college the same day they would have returned so Billy vetoed it. But Victor and Rosa still didn't want Billy to go alone.

Freddy had been prepared to have to convince everyone to let him go with when Billy had spoken up and said he wanted Freddy with him. Rosa and Victor didn’t argue, just made them promise to stay out of trouble and to call if something happened. 

Billy was biting his lip, still staring at his bag “I don’t think I can sleep.” He confessed quietly.

Freddy pulled his headphones out of his bag “Want to listen to some music with me then?” He offered.

Billy shot him a weak smile and nodded “Sounds good.”

They landed about two hours later. 

...

Cyrus watched as Jonah paced, back and forth, back and forth, back and-

"You're making me nauseous. Please sit down." Buffy huffed from her spot.

Jonah shot her a look then slumped onto the seat next to Cyrus. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"Nervous." They all said. 

"Yeah, we know." TJ rolled his eyes.

Cyrus nudged him with his elbow, TJ squeezed his hand in apology.

"Why are you all here anyway?" Jonah asked, looking the group over, "This is my house."

"Yeah, and you're gonna be meeting your twin brother for the first time!" Amber said, a grin on her face, "Like I'd miss this!"

Andi nodded "But, we can leave if you want us too?" She offered, obviously not wanting to upset him but still wanting to stay and meet Billy.

Jonah shook his head "No, It's fine. You're my friends, you guys should get to meet him too." 

"Aww, thanks." Cyrus cooed with a smile.

Jonah returned his smile, rolling his eyes, before jumping up as the doorbell rang. He froze, eyes wide as he stared at the direction of the front door.

"Oh crap. That has to be him! What do I do!?" He asked, panicking.

"Open the door?" Amber suggested, amused.

Jonah nodded "Uh, right." He didn't move. He turned a pleading gaze onto Cyrus. Who, thankfully, understood the silent plea.

Cyrus stood up, "I'll do it." He headed to the door and pulled it open.

He was instantly met with a Jonah lookalike who seemed just as nervous as the real Jonah did and his curly-haired friend.

"Hiya! I'm Freddy, this is Billy. We're looking for Jonah?" The curly-haired boy greeted with a grin.

"Hi, yeah, he's just inside freaking out." He held out a hand, "I'm Cyrus by the way." Freddy shook his hand enthusiastically, "Come on in."

"See, even _he_ is nervous. You'll be fine Billy." Cyrus heard Freddy tell Billy as they followed him inside.

"Yeah, yeah," Billy replied stiffly.

Wow, they even sounded the same!

They walked down the small hallway to the living room where Cyrus stopped, shooting the newcomers an apologetic grin when they nearly ran into him, "Jonah!" He called out, "Do you want to meet him with everybody or come out here first?" He asked.

There was a pause then "He froze again! Just come in!" A female voice laughed in response.

Cyrus turned to them with a smile "That was Buffy. Well, come on in then." 

They walked into the room, Jonah was still standing in front of his seat, wide-eyed and his mouth dropped open as soon as he caught sight of Billy.

Cyrus glanced at Billy to see him in a similar state, body frozen and eyes locked onto his brother.

"Holy moly," Billy muttered with disbelief.

Freddy laughed "Holy shit! It's even better in person!" He slapped Billy on the shoulder, glancing between the two, "Do you feel a connection?" He asked teasingly.

Billy snapped out of his trance to slap Freddy on the arm "Dude, seriously?"

"Hey! No hitting the cripple! Jackass." Freddy winced but the wide grin on his face belied the action.

Billy rolled his eyes but Cyrus caught a fond glint in his eyes.

Jonah also finally snapped out of his trance and stepped up to Billy, holding out his hand "Hi."

Billy glanced at his hand before slowly letting go of his backpack to grab it, shaking it briefly "Hi."

"Don't mind him, he's a man of few words, mostly bullshit."

Billy turned to him deadpan "You're the one who spouts bullshit."

Freddy fluttered his eyes at him "Aw, you say the nicest things!"

Billy rolled his eyes.

"You guys are weird, I'm Buffy." She shot them a grin from her spot on the couch.

"I'm Andi!" Andi said, standing next to Cyrus, "And this is Amber and TJ." She gestured to each in turn. Amber smiled and nodded at them, TJ gave a short wave.

"Hi! I'm Freddy, this idiot is Billy." Freddy wrapped an arm around his shoulder, grinning.

Billy glanced them over "Hi." He gripped his backpack again, obviously anxious. Maybe he was overwhelmed with meeting so many people at once, they should probably give the two a moment to talk alone.

"Why don't we leave you two to talk?" Cyrus suggested, already tugging TJ up from the couch.

"You-" Jonah turned wide-eyes once more onto him.

"Unless you don't want us too?" Cryus asked gently.

Jonah opened his mouth before shaking his head and looking to Billy who shrugged "I don't really care either way." He said to the unasked question.

TJ slumped back onto the couch, dragging Cyrus onto him "Guess we're staying." 

Cyrus felt his face heat up "TJ!" He complained. 

His boyfriend only smirked at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"That's gay," Freddy commented, Cyrus turned ready to defend himself when he saw Freddy smiling at them.

" _You're_ gay," Billy said with an eye-roll.

Freddy turned to him "You're point? Oh!" Freddy's eyes lit up, "You have a twin! Statically speaking one of you is gay!" He then gave Billy a pointed look.

Billy stared at him deadpan "I'm not saying it."

Freddy pouted at him "Please? Dude, it'll be hilarious."

"No."

Freddy blinked at him, eyes watering, a hand coming up to frame his face "Do it for the crippled?" He asked.

"Stop using your disability against me!" Billy whined, but conceded, "Fine geez. The things I do for you." 

Freddy perked up "Okay, from the top then!"

The others watched in confusion as Freddy cleared his throat and repeated, "Statistically, one of you is gay!"

He looked pointedly at Billy again, who, with red ears, muttered loud enough for everyone to hear "It's me. I'm the gay twin."

Freddy clapped him on the shoulder, laughing "There we go!"

Billy rolled his eyes fondly "I'm Bi Freddy. And that joke isn't even funny."

"Same difference." Freddy waved him off, "And yes it is, you just have a terrible sense of humor."

"I do not! And that's Bi erasure. Rosa would be disappointed in you." Billy shot back playfully.

Freddy gasped dramatically, his free hand coming up to press against his chest "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, Freeman." Billy shot back, an annoyed yet fond look on his face.

Freddy pretended to wipe a tear from his eye "I missed when you were nice." He said mournfully then shot Billy a giant grin, "Oh, _wait_."

Billy huffed "Oh, fuck you." He replied with an amused head shake.

Cyrus turned to watch Jonah as Billy and Freddy shot teasing remarks back and forth, a puzzled smile was on his face. He was obviously confused about how to react to his brother and his friend. _Cyrus_ was confused about how to react. But they both seemed harmless, if a little weird. 

...

Jonah watched Billy and Freddy talk with the occasional interruption by Buffy, Tj or Amber. Andi and Cyrus were sitting back and watching them with amused smiles.

Billy was- not how he expected but to be honest he wasn't sure _what_ he expected anyway. He wasn't bad or rude or anything, Billy actually seemed like a cool guy. Jonah was just still caught on the fact that he was real and _here_. 

He turned back to the conversation when a statement grabbed his ear.

"-together in a foster house." Freddy has been saying.

"Oh," Buffy said, "So that's how you met? In the foster house?"

Billy nodded "Yup."

"He was a huge asshole," Freddy added brightly.

"Hey! You were too."

"Only because you were. Mr.I'm not into hugs."

Billy looked sheepish even as he frowned at Freddy "That was _once_ and I apologized.”

Freddy laughed "I know!"

"You live in a foster home?" Jonah repeated.

Billy paused then turned to him, nodding "Uh, yeah, actually."

"Oh, I thought-" Jonah trailed off, unsurely.

"That I lived with Mo-Marilyn? No, I haven't for years." Billy shook his head, scoffing.

Freddy pressed his lips together, expression full of distaste, "And fuck her! You have a real family now! Besides, Darla will never let her tea buddy go."

Billy snorted, shaking his head again, more fondly this time "Right, can't miss Darla's tea party, it'll make her sad."

"You know it." Freddy agreed, "And nobody is allowed to make Darla sad."

"Did you ever meet her again?" Jonah found himself asking.

Billy stared at him for a moment, looking sad yet sympathetic "I did. She isn't-You wouldn't want to meet her." He finally settled on.

"Why?" Jonah wanted to know, what did she do that made Billy look so upset? What did she say?

Billy glanced at Freddy who shrugged "Tell him what you want, he probably deserves to know anyway since he's your brother." Freddy replied.

Billy nodded "Right." He sighed, glancing at the others who politely kept silent for this conversation.

He saw Billy shift on his feet and suddenly remembered they were still standing, He looked over to Freddy to see he was leaning on his crutch and instantly felt guilty for making him stand "Why don't we sit down? Uhm, Freddy, you can sit on the armchair if you want?"

"I'm good! I can take the floor." Freddy waved him off, going to sit against the wall, Billy followed, sitting down next to him.

"I'm not helping you up," Billy said.

Freddy smiled smugly "Yet you always do." He replied playfully.

He noticed Billy's ears were red, something that happened to him when he was embarrassed or really uncomfortable. He figured it was the former or a mix of both maybe?

"Shut up." Billy huffed.

Freddy laughed and set his crutch against the wall next to him, arm pressed against Billy's as they turned back to Jonah, who sat down in the armchair.

"So, you want to know about your bitch of a mother." Freddy started with a mock look of seriousness on his face.

Billy nudged him with his arm "She's not a bitch Freddy. Just-" Billy shrugged, trailing off.

Freddy quirked a brow as if he didn't believe a word of that.

"Yeah, when you have to trail off because you can't think of a retort, it's _usually_ a bad sign."

Billy rolled his eyes "She _isn't_!" He turned to Jonah, "She isn't a bitch."

"Our definition of what makes someone a bitch is obviously different," Freddy stated with a huff.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Cyrus cut in smoothly, tone gentle. Thank goodness for him. Jonah wasn't sure he could bring himself to ask. And the others were still politely keeping out of the conversation, just watching.

Freddy looked to Billy, raising a brow as if to say 'You want to tell them or should I?'

Billy grabbed Freddy's hand, shaking his head slightly before turning to Jonah.

He took a breath before stating,

"I was never adopted like you were."

Before anyone could say anything he continued, eyes locked on Jonah the whole time, "I was raised by mo- _Marilyn_ until I was six." He swallowed, "Then, one day, we went to a fair, and she won me a compass, but I dropped it while we were walking and I didn't want to lose it so I ran after it." Billy swiped his tongue over his lips, anxiously, "I lost track of her and-" Billy cut himself off, tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling, "I thought she lost me."

"Thought?"

Jonah wasn't sure who said it as he was focused on his brother's face, he looked really sad, Jonah felt something twinge in his chest.

"And now we get to why she _is_ a bitch," Freddy grumbled, Billy nudged him again shaking his head.

"I think I know why she did it." 

"Doesn't make it any better." 

Billy shot him a smile, agreeing "No, it doesn't." He looked back at them and continued as if he didn't stop, "A woman helped me, she called the police but, the police never found my mom. So, I went from foster home to foster home, looking for her. I didn't stay very long with anyone, running from place to place. I looked everywhere I could, searched everywhere I could."

"You mean, you _ran_ from foster home to foster home." Freddy teased.

"Shut up." Billy huffed, "I was _hoping_ to find my mother." He frowned, "And I did." He turned to Jonah, smiling weakly, "Turns out she didn't lose me. She just didn't _want_ me."

Jonah felt his heart drop.


	4. Chapter 4

Billy tightened his grip on Freddy’s hand as gasps echoed throughout the room, he kept his eyes on Jonah, watching his reaction. His brother's mouth was parted and his eyes wide with shock, he looked genuinely upset at the reveal.

“She left you?” Jonah repeated, disbelief clear in his tone and expression.

Billy quirked his lip, quipping “She didn’t leave me, she was just giving me a better life." His smile turned bittersweet, "Or at least that’s what she said anyway.”

Freddy nudged him pointedly and Billy squeezed his hand in warning. He didn’t want to argue with Freddy in front of his brother and his friends. Freddy thankfully stayed silent, though he did give Billy a look.

"That's horrible," Andi stated with a displeased expression.

Billy shrugged "Yeah, well can't do anything about it now. Besides, I found a real family." He shot Freddy a grin, "Even if some of them are really annoying."

Freddy gasped dramatically "You should stop looking in the mirror when you speak dude." 

Billy knocked their shoulders together "Asshole."

"Mirror!" Freddy sang back, winking.

Billy rolled his eyes, shoulders relaxing at the playful taunt.

"Wait, she thought leaving you would give you a _better_ life?" Amber asked, obviously bewildered, "That doesn't sound-" She trailed off.

Billy nodded, shooting her a shrug, "She was just a teenager when she had me, _us_ ," He corrected glancing at a still shocked Jonah, "Her parents had kicked her out, dad broke up with her, she was on her own and overwhelmed with everything. I can't blame her for leaving."

"That's a really mature way of thinking about it." Cyrus pointed out with a sympathetic smile.

Billy shrugged again, "I've had a while to think about it." He said, in a flat voice.

"Still doesn't make what she did right." Freddy huffed, angry on Billy's behalf.

"But if she didn't, do you think we would have met?" Billy returned with a pointed look.

Freddy hummed "I don't know. But I would rather you not have had to go through something so shitty in order to meet me. You deserved better." Freddy replied, honestly. 

Billy looked away, pressing back a smile "Dude, that was fucking cheesy."

Freddy fluttered his lashes at him, leaning more against Billy's arm, "Awww, Did I embarrass you?" He cooed.

"Shut up." Billy could feel his face heating up.

Freddy laughed brightly.

Billy looked back over to Jonah, ignoring his giggly boyfriend, “You okay?” He asked, soft as he glanced the visibly distressed teen over.

Jonah huffed a little “ _Me_? Shouldn’t I be asking _you_ that?” Jonah shook his head, nonplussed, “I’m sorry-I-“ He jumped up and ran out of the room, in a haste. A door shut in the distance a moment later.

”Wow, he is exactly like you.” Freddy stated, staring in the direction Jonah took off in with a look of amused surprise.

Billy didn’t even bother to answer Freddy, turning to look at the others with a bit of concern, Jonah had looked a little pale when he ran off, “Will he be okay?” 

Cyrus stood up “I’ll go check on him.” TJ let him up, watching his boyfriend walk away before turning back to the others.

“Jonah will be fine,” Amber said, Buffy nodded, agreeing.

”He’s probably just a little overwhelmed right now.” She added reassuringly.

Andi stared at the doorway, worry in her eyes, “Do you think Cyrus can help him?” 

“If he’ll talk to anyone, It’s Cyrus,” TJ replied surely.

...

Cyrus knocked gently on Jonah’s bedroom door “Hey, It’s Cyrus. Can I come in?”

Jonah didn’t reply for a long moment then his door opened. Jonah kept his gaze on the ground even as he walked back into the room. Cyrus followed Jonah, sitting on the bed next to him.

”Hey, What’s wrong?”

Jonah breathed in then out, tilting his head towards him, revealing teary eyes.

”I can’t believe she left him.” Jonah choked out, “She _left_ him, Cyrus! She didn’t make sure he was adopted! She just _left_!”

Jonah was crying, Cyrus realized with a start, he hesitated before wrapping an arm around his shoulder, giving his friend a comforting squeeze.

”How could she do that?” Jonah pressed a hand over his face, “How could she not even have checked on him? He was six and she just-“ Jonah swallowed, distressed, “I shouldn’t have been adopted.” Jonah said suddenly.

”Woah, hey, what-“

”No, I shouldn’t have! I should have been with him. I shouldn’t have been here while he was out there-“ Jonah choked back more tears, “It’s unfair. Why couldn’t he have been here with me?” 

“Because life isn’t fair.” Cyrus squeaked, his free hand coming to rest on his chest as he and Jonah turned to see Billy leaning against the doorframe, a dry smile on his face, “What happened _wasn’t_ your fault. You were a literal baby at the time and then I was six and didn’t even _know_ you existed. It’d be unfair of _me_ to blame you for not being there.” 

Jonah shook his head “It’s still just-You shouldn’t have gone through that.” 

”Maybe. But we can’t change anything now.” Billy shrugged, he shoved off the doorway to sit down in front of Jonah, making sure to lock eyes with his brother.

Cyrus wondered if he should leave, as this was obviously a personal conversation when Billy continued.

”There’s this girl in my foster home, Mary, she’s like an older sister to me.” Billy smiled fondly, “She once told me, the past will always have mistakes and what-ifs so you should focus more on making memories than on past regrets. I think she got it from a book or something." Billy huffed a small laugh, "Point is, we can’t change what happened or how it happened. I don’t care that you were adopted and I wasn’t. I don’t want you to feel responsible for it either. Let’s just focus on now.” Billy paused then snorted, “Wow, I am usually not so-”   
  
“How can you not be at least a _little_ mad?” Jonah wondered, cutting him off, “You just said you've been running from foster home to foster home, looking for your- _our_ mom only to find out something so so- _awful_.” Jonah shook his head, perplexed, “Why aren’t you _at_ _least_ pissed that I was adopted and you weren’t?”

Billy smiled at him, expression soft, “I probably would have been a few months ago." He replied honestly, "But since then I got a real family. One who loves me and cares for me. One who would fight for me and I would fight for them.” Billy sighed, wearily, “I admit, going from foster home to foster home wasn’t fun but I wouldn’t change it. I like to think it happened for a reason.” Billy glanced toward the doorway, gaze distant as if he was staring at something through the wall, “And I probably wouldn’t have met the most important people in my life.” He added, softer.

Cyrus felt his heart warm at the statement and he just barely held back an embarrassingly loud ‘aww’.   
  


...

Jonah sniffed, still a little puzzled, “Still, I can’t believe you had to go through-“

”Jonah.” Billy cut in again, firmly, “It’s _fine_. I’m okay. I have a roof over my head now and a family that cares. You _don’t_ have to worry.” 

Jonah stared at him for a long moment before reluctantly nodding. 

“Okay, but if you ever need anything, you’ll tell me?” He pressed worriedly.

Billy hesitated, looking at him with unsure surprise, “I-okay. I can-I can try.” He quickly adds, "I make no promises! I was on my own for a while so It's gonna take me a bit to get used to-" He waved his hand over Jonah, "This." 

Jonah smiled, he expected that already, Billy had been on the streets for a while. Jonah couldn’t honestly expect him to just trust him instantly just because they were brothers. Even if they were twins.

”Good. Alright.” 

“Alright.” Billy agreed, then more sheepish, “I don’t know what to do now.”   
  
Jonah huffed a laugh “Me either.” He admits cheerfully.

Before they could figure it out, a loud call of Billy’s name interrupted them. Cyrus startled and nearly fell off the bed, Billy sighed in resignation.

”Well, better go find out what Freddy wants, he’ll just keep shouting otherwise.”

They all got up and headed back to the living room. Freddy perked up when he caught sight of them.

”Billy! Help me with this. Superman would totally kick Captain Lightning bolt’s ass, right!?”

Jonah furrowed his brows “Who?”

”That’s not his name.” Billy groaned, tilting his head up towards the ceiling as if praying for strength, he then turned back to Freddy “And I don’t know. They never fought each other before.”

”Shazam. That new superhero guy.” Andi informed him, Jonah nodded.

”So? Superman would still win! He’s like, indestructible.” Freddy shrugged, unabashed. 

”So is ‘zam!” Billy protested, “And I- _he_ shoots lightning!” 

”Psssh! So what? Superman could survive that!” Freddy shot back easily.

Billy gave Freddy a look of something Jonah couldn't identify. 

“I am not having this conversation. _Again_.”

”You just don’t want to admit that Superman is better.”

”He is _not_! His costume had underwear on the outside! At least m-‘Zam’s costume didn’t and it has a cool lightning bolt on the chest!” Billy retorted, lips pressing together when Freddy shrugged.

Freddy waved his hand, dismissively, “He’s gotten a better costume since then. But I will admit that Captain Sparky at least has a nice ass.” Freddy then shot Billy a grin and a wink.

Billy’s ears looked a little pink, Jonah figured he was just annoyed about the conversation. 

”Shut _up_. And that’s still _not_ his name.”

Freddy cackled “Alright.” He agreed, a teasing glint in his eye.

Billy shook his head, sighing, “Is that all you wanted? Or did you actually need something?”

”Oh no!” Freddy waved a hand towards Buffy, “Apparently Buffy has a boyfriend who is obsessed with ‘Zam! I told her I could get her a signed autograph if she paid me. Then we somehow got into an argument about who was better. Which it's obviously Superman."

”And I said, you’d have to show me before I give you a cent. I’m not an idiot.” Buffy stated, crossing her arms and raising a brow at Freddy.

Billy turned a deadpan gaze onto Freddy “Really?” He stated dryly.

Freddy blinked right back, a look of innocence on his face, “Really, Superman signs things for his fans.” 

“So does 'Zam!”

“So, it'd be fine then right?” Freddy smiled pleasantly at Billy. 

Jonah had no idea what they were really arguing about but he felt it might have been something deeper than just getting an autograph from a superhero, maybe he could get Billy to tell him later after they got to know each other better.

"Oh, you asshole," Billy replied resignedly, Freddy grinned victoriously.

“What's going on?” Cyrus whispered next to him, Jonah shrugged also confused.

Billy pressed his lips together before sighing again, “Fine.” He looked at Buffy, “We can get you the autograph, for _free_.” He added, almost pointedly, to Freddy who groaned dramatically.

”Dude!” Freddy whined, Billy merely smiled smugly at him.

“And how would you do that? You just have Shazam on speed dial?” Amber asked amused.

Billy and Freddy shared a look.

”Close enough.” They said together.

...

"What is that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

Freddy shrugged "He works in our city. We see him a lot." He replied vaguely. 

"Really?" TJ leaned forward, surprised, "And he talks to you?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Freddy asked, offended. 

"I think what TJ means is he's a superhero right? So he'd be busy doing-" Cyrus waved his hand, "Hero-y things."

"Hero-y things? Really Underdog?" TJ laughed.

"Oh, shut up. I don't keep up with that action stuff." Cyrus huffed, his face red.

Freddy gasped loudly, "Blasphemy! Superheroes are ah-may-zing! How do you not keep up with them? All that saving people and awesome adventures and Supervillians!" His voice picked up a bit with his excitement.

"Supervillains aren't all that great..." Billy muttered bitterly, just loud enough for them all to hear, he was most likely thinking about Sivana. Freddy grimaced, shooting him a sheepish look. 

"Okay yeah, The supervillain part is shit but the rest isn't!" Freddy defended.

Amber hummed "I don't know. They all wear those weird skintight suits."

"And those capes!" Andi added, laughing, "They have to get caught in things all the time!"

"No capes!" Buffy shook her finger at them, doing a poor attempt at an Edna Modes accent, laughing.

The three girls then started complaining about all the weird things Superheros did. TJ, Cryus, and Jonah just sat back and watched before ultimately getting dragged into the conversation a few moments later.

Freddy sighed as Billy sat down next to him, nudging his arm, "Hey, I still think you're cool. Cape and all." Billy quietly teased.

Freddy's lip twitched upwards "Thanks." A pause then, "I guess you're cool too."

"Gee, thanks." Billy drawled back sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, smiling.

"But Superman is better."

"Asshole!" 

Freddy laughed.

Billy sniffed, tilting his head up and away, "At least I have a better ass." He stated.

Freddy groaned, pressing a hand over his face, "You're not gonna let that go, are you?" He glanced up at Billy.

Billy pretended to think about it before grinning playfully at him, "Nope."

…

“You have never had Baby taters!?” Cyrus repeated stunned, “How!?”

Billy shrugged, “Guess I never really stayed anywhere that had them. I know what they are. I just haven’t had one before. Not that I remember anyway."

Even Freddy was stunned at the announcement. He wasn’t sure how exactly they got onto this topic but he did know Billy wasn’t lying. He moved from place to place pretty often so it really shouldn’t surprise Freddy that he’s missed out on some things. But _tater_ _tots_? _Really_?

“We have to change that! Immediately.” Cyrus stated, tugging TJ up with him as he stood, “Onwards!” He exclaimed, pointing towards the front door.

“Wait, right now?” Billy said, eyebrows lifted with surprise.

“Oh, believe me, you won’t be able to change Cyrus’s mind.” Buffy laughed, standing.

“I could go for some baby taters.” Andi agreed gleefully as she jumped up.

“I guess we’re going for tater tots then.” Billy laughed, helping Freddy up, “Okay.”

“No, _baby taters_.” Cyrus stressed, looking serious, “They are _way_ better than just tater tots.”

“Aren’t they the same thing?” Freddy said, slightly puzzled but mostly amused.

Jonah shook his head at them “It’s not worth it. Believe me.” He stage-whispered to them.

Cyrus pouted at him and TJ snorted as he patted his boyfriend's head.

“Come on, underdog. You can show them how right you are when we get there.” He reassured him.

Cyrus huffed, grabbing the hand that was patting him and laced their fingers, “Of _course_ I will. Because I _am_ right.”

Freddy leaned in to whisper to Billy playfully, “I think I might like these guys.”

“Baby taters! Here we come!” Cyrus called out excitedly. 

Buffy locked arms with Andi and Amber “Baby taters!” She repeated loudly.

“Baby taters!” The two girls echoed before falling into giggles.

Jonah sighed as Cyrus grabbed him by the arm and tugged him, and TJ by default, out of the room, TJ laughed as he was pulled along, the girls followed behind. 

Billy smiled, shooting Freddy a look of bewildered amusement, “You know what? I think I do too.” He stated.

“Guys come on,” Cyrus popped his head back into the room a moment later, “Or the baby taters will be cold!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works.” Amber laughed from somewhere behind him.

He locked eyes with Jonah as they headed out the door and he shot a smile at him. Yeah, He thought again as Jonah instantly smiled back, I think I do too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how late this is, I hope you guys liked it~
> 
> My Tumblr: misscellophane-ao3


End file.
